


Eleven Ways to Make a Feast

by M (M935694)



Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [32]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Amputation, Cannibalism, Castration, Debreasting, Dismemberment, F/F, Futanari, Grinding, Guro, Impalement, Roasting, Snuff, Willing, meat grinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: After the Black Knights escape from Japan, C.C. manages to convince Kallen to offer her body up for a feast.
Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658812
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Eleven Ways to Make a Feast

Kallen Kozaki took a few steps into one of the kitchens at the base the Black Knights have set up at the island of Horai. After Viceroy Nunnaly’s attempt to recreate the Special Administrative Zone of Japan, the group of freedom fighters had managed to earn their freedom from Brittania’s rule. Japan was where it’s people were, not their land… And so, they took their independence with them. The Chinese Federation had provided them with an uninhabited place to live without anyone ruling over them - and the group slowly began settling down into living there.

Now, with all their preparations to live their lives there pretty much finished, the group was going to throw up a massive feast to celebrate. And… Somehow… Kallen managed to let herself be talked into becoming the centerpiece of said feast. When C.C. first suggested it, the pink-haired girljust laughed at the green-haired witch - but C.C. was persistent. In her centuries of life, the eccentric woman had seen plenty of women be eaten at high-profile events like that - she had even been the meal herself on some occasions. Of course, the witch could easily survive that, while Kallen really couldn’t… But C.C. either didn’t realize that, or just didn’t care. When Kallen tried to object in that way, C.C. would just point out that the Japanese people were finally free from Brittania’s tyranny - and that as such, Kallen’s job was already done.

The whole idea seemed so outlandish to Kallen at first… However, as the Black Knight’s ace pilot laid in her bed at night, slowly stroking her cock off while fondling one of her tits, some weird images began sneaking into her imagination. Of her being cooked in a giant pot… Of her being hogtied, then put into an oven, whole… Of her being impaled on a long spit and put over the flames… Of pieces of her body being slices off, then put on a grill, one-by-one. To Kallen’s confusion, she realized that those images were making her dick far harder… Hesitant at first, Kallen continued to masturbate at a slow pace - dragging her hand down her dick a few times before starting to jerk off in the fullest again. The pleasure there was undeniable - the half-Japanese quickly making her way to a climax. And cumming far harder and longer than ever before - spraying her own belly with spurt after spurt of her semen.

Over the course of the next few days, Kallen found herself daydreaming about being turned into meat… When talking to any of the other Black Knights, she found herself imagining them sinking their teeth into her flesh - and wondering if they would enjoy the taste of her body. The nighttime fantasies became more and more vivid - Kallen almost able to feel the heat on her skin as she moaned and writhed on her bed, staining her sheets with release after release. The idea was quickly taking over her head - and soon, Kallen found herself unable to think about anything else. In the end, the ace pilot ran up to C.C. and begged her to cook her - her cock rock-hard as those words left her mouth, the pink-haired girl almost cumming there and then as the green-haired girl agreed to do it.

Still, Kallen had to wait one more whole day before C.C. would actually cook her. They needed her meat to be fresh so that everyone could enjoy her taste at its best. Now fully accepting her fate, Kallen spent her last day of life jerking off so many times that she lost count - as well as saying her goodbye to the Guren. Getting into her Knightframe, Kallen finally did what she always dreamt of - cumming while on board the giant metal suit.

And finally, the day of the feast. Walking into the kitchen, the pink-haired had a raging erection under her shorts - a bulge clearly poking through their fabric. C.C. was already there when Kallen came - the witch working on preparations.

“Good. You came.”

C.C. commented - a smirk forming on her lips as the green-haired girl spotted the bulge Kallen was sporting. Kallen looked at her for a moment - only now realizing that all those fantasies might have been something the witch had placed in her head. Who knew what C.C. was really capable of? Still, she couldn’t deny how good all of them felt… How hard her cock was the best proof of that.

In response, Kallen just nodded - taking a look at what the witch had already prepared. To her surprise, she saw plenty of dough in a circular shape ready for what only could be a quite large pizza. So, the great meal she was giving her live up for would be a pizza? Kallen couldn’t help but smile at the thought - it would have been completely ridiculous even a week ago… But now it was her reality.

“Strip.”

C.C. ordered her curtly - Kallen looking back at her in surprise.

“H-huh?”

The spiky-haired girl could only stammer in confusion - to a wider smile on C.C.’s lips.

“You’re meat now. Meat doesn’t need clothes.”

As she spoke, C.C. walked over - and undid the one button holding Kallen’s crop top shirt together. Kallen’s large breasts burst free from the opening - only held back by the pink wraps serving as the pilot’s bra. The pilot blushed a little at C.C.’s touch - but took the shirt off her shoulders nonetheless. Her words struck a weird chord in her… Kallen feeling her erection twitch in excitement because of them.

C.C. noticed the shift in the girl’s shorts - reaching for them and quickly unbuttoning them as well. But at that point Kallen was done letting her take the lead - pushing C.C.’s hands away as she grabbed her shorts by the sides herself. She quickly dragged them down her legs - gasping as her cock throbbed free from their confines, its head sticking out of the girl’s panties. Having the sensitive tip be exposed caused another thrill to go down her body - a thrill that only grew stronger as C.C.’s nimble fingers began touching her shaft. Precum flowed freely out of the tip of her cock as the green-haired girl’s digits touched whatever she could reach - slipping underneath her panties and running down the sides of her erection.

The witch’s touch was quite pleasurable… But it was pretty embarrassing, too.

“W-what are you doing?”

Kallen asked in between moans - C.C. shrugging her off.

“I should make sure the meat is of good quality… We wouldn’t want Lelouch or the others to eat something terrible, would we?”

She explained - her hand taking hold of Kallen’s cock more firmly. Feeling her dick press harder against the fabric of her panties, Kallen did the sensible thing and dragged them down - her erection finally completely free as her panties began hanging from her knees. C.C. gave an approving nod as she picked up the pace of her strokes - Kallen’s hips involuntarily starting to buck against the green-haired girl’s hand. A bit shaky on her legs, Kallen moved her hands back up to her chest - undoing the wraps that still held her large mammaries in place. As they came free, so did her boobies - the large tit orbs bouncing a few times as her nipples quickly grew erect. C.C. gave another approving nod at the sight - her other hand moving to playfully squeeze one of Kallen’s boobs. Kallen bit her lips slightly at the touch - but more moans quickly escaped past her lips. The pink-haired girl surrendered herself to the green-haired girl’s touch - allowing C.C. to do as she pleased with her.

Before long, Kallen had reached a climax - her dick pulsing in C.C.’s hand before firing off several streaks of semen onto the witch’s hand. Droplets of her semen splattered to the floor below too. The pilot voiced her climax with a higher-pitched scream - her entire body weakening, the girl hanging on to C.C.’s shoulder for a moment. The green-haired kept holding on to Kallen’s dick, making sure that all the cum from that climax had left it before letting go. In the meantime, she continued to fondle Kallen’s tits - her fingers crawling all over their malleable flesh, pinching and squeezing and massaging the soft, heavy orbs. Once that was done, she lifted the hand from Kallen’s cock up to her lips - licking the girl’s semen off her palm and each of her digits, one-by-one.

“Mmm~ Your bodily juices taste delicious.”

C.C. commented as she finished cleaning her fingers - her hand now wet with her saliva instead.

Kallen took the time C.C. spent on that to remove her panties fully - leaving the Black Knights’ best pilot’s body completely bare. She did watch the surprisingly erotic show the green-haired girl made out of licking her seed off her fingers - her dick slowly returning to standing at attention in the meantime.

“Now, let’s get started, meat.” C.C. commanded while gesturing to what seemed like a meat grinder - with a large winch on the side. “Those manual grinders improve the taste tremendously. We’ll grind your limbs up - now go and put one of your arms in.”

C.C. explained as she took a step beside the winch - placing one hand on the handle. Kallen walked after her obediently - placing her hand on the edge of the opening at the top of the grinder. Within it, she saw metal bolts - which promptly rotated as C.C. turned the winch. After staring at it for a few more moments, Kallen slipped her hand into the device’s mouth - the rest of her arm going in right behind it.

In a moment, Kallen’s fingers slipped into the bolts - which began to crush them as C.C. simply held the winch. The digits that had led to the deaths of so many Britannians by destroying their Knightframes were pulverized just like those she’d use the Guren’s hand on - the bones forming her fingers cracking as they, too, were grinded into a bloody mess. In seconds, the pink-haired girl lost five of her fingers - her palm devoured by the grinder’s greedy mouth next. First droplets of Kallen’s blood began to pour out of the opening on the other edge, falling into the pot she had put there earlier to house the pilot’s meat. 

The sight of her own blood dripping out of the grinder surprised Kallen - she had been wounded in battle enough times to be used to the sight of her own blood, but to see it in the kitchen was still weird. It helped drive home the point that she was going to become food in just a bit - her cock starting to throb again in the process. The pain that came as what still remained of her hand was ground up into unrecognizable mincemeat was strong… But she was no stranger to strong pain. And her arousal was just as strong, if not stronger - Kallen’s other arm shooting towards her dick. She began to masturbate while shoving more and more of her arm into the opening - cracks of the bones forming her arm mixing in with the rough sound of metal grinding against metal. She watched chunks of gory meat come out of the device’s other end - falling into the pot with a wet plop each. Each time she heard one of these, a new excited throb ran through her dick - Kallen moans in sync with the methodic movements of C.C.'s arm.

As her arm was slowly turned into mincemeat, Kallen had to lean in further and further to the side to feed what still remained of her arm to the grinder - her hand still working as hard on stroking herself off as before. In no time, the pink-haired futa found herself on the verge of a climax - shaking one final time before starting to spill her seed again. This time, the bulk of her cumshot flew into the pot carrying the meat - C.C. smirking as she saw that. Kallen announced her climax with a scream of mixed pain and pleasure - her body weakening again in pleasure. She leaned on the meat grinder as a result - pushing the stump of her arm into the grinder as a result. As her climax had subsided, almost nothing of Kallen’s arm remained - just a messy, bloody mix of skin and blood hanging from her shoulder.

Taking a shaking step away, the pilot glanced at the mass of red, ground meat and bones that was now filling the pot. It was her body… Her body had been turned into all that… It looked so messy - and yet, seeing it like that looked so intimate… Even more than simply exposing all of her body to the green-haired girl was. Kallen’s cheeks grew red as a result - her cock flapping softly before the futa returned to the grinder.

This time, Kallen put her other arm in - and, as if on cue, her dick stirred to life again. However, this time she had no way to relieve the tension building up within it - one of her arms was gone, and the other just lost its fingers. The pink-haired girl kept moaning while shoving her arm deeper and deeper in - humping away at the air as precum ran freely down her tool. C.C. just kept grinding away at the winch with one hand - subtly using the other one to massage her own cunt under her clothes.

Kallen’s arousal kept growing stronger and stronger as her other arm quickly turned into meat, too - her erection just sticking out with nothing tending to it. She just kept groaning in pleasure whenever the machine clunked louder as it crushed some harder piece of her bones - getting to let the agony envelop her in the fullest this time. And quickly finding out that the pain also turned her on - it wasn’t just the thought of being reduced to slabs of meat that made her so hard. The pain that came with losing both of her arms… The agony was helping her dick stay hard throughout it.

Before long, the sensations within her cock grew unbearable.

“Can you help me out?”

Kallen asked while looking down at her dick - the message clear to C.C. But the green-haired girl just shook her head - she, too, found the situation arousing and wanted to cum herself first. Soon, C.C.’s love juices gushed down the girl’s wide thighs - but at that point, Kallen’s arm was reduced to another stump and a hefty pile of meat over in the pot. The green-haired girl took a break from spinning the winch - taking a moment to look at Kallen’s hard cock, to see the sexual frustration clearly growing on her face. Alright. Teasing the girl was fun, but she wasn’t cruel.

“I think I need a second taste of your cum.” The long-haired girl commented. “Get on the table and put your leg in next.”

C.C. added - Kallen obediently listening. The promise of sexual relief to her dick now that she was unable to get herself off on her own was all the pilot needed - climbing on top of the table. She slowly slipped her foot into the familiar cold metal maw - maw that was now lubed up with her own blood. Her toes slipped in one-by-one, devoured by the rough machine - C.C.’s hand working once more on grinding them into a bloody mess. Kallen did her best to keep her balance with her other leg as she did that - her cock still standing proudly, now pointing directly at the green-haired girl operating the machine that was taking all of her limbs away. 

Soon, C.C. leaned in - and as Kallen’s foot had been fully devoured by the grinder, the witch having to put more effort in to grind up her ankle - C.C. placed her lips against Kallen’s dick. She quickly opened them - and took Kallen’s dick in her mouth. For a moment, the blue-haired girl played with the head of the pilot’s cock - her tongue wrapping around it in a way that caused Kallen to groan hard in pleasure yet again. Her centuries of experience with pleasuring dicks with her mouth let her lick it in a way that was most pleasurable - sucking on the tip gently as well as she continued to dance around with her tongue. And then, with no warning, she moved her head forward - taking Kallen’s dick all the way to the base into her throat. She did it in one fluid motion - not even gagging as the full length of Kallen’s cock was suddenly wrapped in the wet, warm depths of her mouth.

Kallen moaned again as a result - bringing her hips forward, her belly pushing into C.C.’s nose. The green-haired girl didn’t gag at all - just covering all of the futa’s cock with her saliva. Then, she began sliding her mouth back and forth across it - her head bobbing to a nice rhythm across her cock. Kallen began moving in sync with those movements, too - trying to slam her hips forward whenever C.C.’s head moved towards her. Her large breasts bounced whenever she did that - the slaps of meat from above C.C.’s head mixing in with the wet slops of ground meat still dropping in the pot. A normal girl would have had to withdraw to draw breath - but C.C. just kept going, keeping at least the head of the meatgirl’s dick in her mouth.

Throughout the energetic blowjob the witch was giving, her hand didn’t slow down at all - working tirelessly on grinding Kallen’s leg up. Somehow, losing her leg like that was even more agonizing than either of her arms - the entire weight of her body helping push her limb down the hatch this time. Her bones cracked loudly in the process - and feeling her kneecap be torn off was particularly painful. As her thighs began to slip into the cold metal, Kallen wondered if they were going to fit - she did carry plenty of meat on her legs, after all. In the end, though, they seemed to be just about a perfect fit - the upper echelons of her thighs touching the cold metal and sending more excited shivers up her spine. 

As the meat of her thighs continued to be ground up, another climax was released from her cock - C.C. drinking up pretty much all of it as she took Kallen’s cock all the way in for her climax. Her entire mouth could feel the pilot’s cock vibrate inside it - a sticky liquid slipping down her esophagus. Some of it poured into her mouth - C.C. doing her best to swallow it up, too, as her face slowly turned red due to the lack of air. She made sure to suck out every single droplet of semen that Kallen’s dick provided - only releasing its limp form out of her lips after sucking on it for quite a while.

Kallen’s torso collapsed backwards as C.C. let go of her cock - the girl unable to keep her balance with only one leg left. She tried to crawl over to the grinder, to somehow fit her leg into the opening - but C.C. just shook her head.

“I’ll help you with that.”

C.C. approached the girl, about to climb onto the table alongside Kallen - before remembering how bloody the three stumps of Kallen’s limbs were. She took a step back, and very quickly stripped out of her dark robes - and, just as quickly, removed her white bra and panties. Now, her large, round butt was unveiled - along with her modest breasts and the slight patch of hair over her slit. The cook and the meat were now both completely in the nude. With Kallen on her back on the table, she could only see bits of the witch’s body - feeling proud that her own boobs were bigger.

Now that she was no longer going to get her clothes bloody, C.C. got onto the table next to Kallen - and hoisted the girl up into a sitting position. Embracing her from behind, she pressed her average breasts against Kallen’s back - the stumps of the pilot’s arms bleeding all over C.C.’s shoulders. Still holding on to Kallen, she lifted the girl up - with three of her limbs gone, Kallen was very light. Together, the two managed to maneuver Kallen’s body so that she could slip her surviving foot into the grinder - C.C. letting go of Kallen with one hand as she reached for the winch one again. Now, the pair moved in unison - Kallen’s torso resting against C.C. and feeling the very moves of muscles that were turning her last limb into mincemeat. With her other hand, C.C. began fondling Kallen’s boobies - this time going far harder at it than before. The pair stayed in that position until nothing remained of Kallen’s leg - the girl now just a limbless torso and a head.

Letting Kallen lie down once more, C.C. withdrew from underneath her - and took the pot up. Taking it over to the pizza she had prepared earlier, she began pouring it onto it - ensuring that her favourite food would get just the perfect topping. She smeared Kallen’s ground-up limbs all across the dough - making sure that it was spread evenly. She also threw various other toppings that she enjoyed on top - adding vegetables that she knew would bring out the taste of Kallen’s meat. Then, with all the toppings ready, C.C. took a step back - she wanted the pizza to be fresh out of the oven when the feast started, so for now that was all she had to do there.

Kallen could see what C.C. was doing - and gave a weak nod at the sight. It was C.C.’s favorite food… It made sense she’d use her for it. But what now? Did her killer have other plans for the rest of her body?

As C.C. walked closer, Kallen was able to see that the green-haired girl’s cunt was dripping with arousal of her own. She had touched herself to a climax before… But now, she had a nice cock all ready to fill her up. C.C. quickly climbed on top of Kallen’s body - lining it up with her cunt. However, as she was about to thrust in, she got another idea - instead moving and lining her anus up with Kallen’s erection. She rammed it down onto it without any issues - her sphincter easily stretching to allow the amputee’s dick through. C.C. was no stranger to anal - her body used to it. Her rectum clung perfectly to Kallen’s cock - an even better sleeve for it than her mouth had been.

C.C. began moving her ass up and down next - bringing it down with plenty of force as she helped Kallen thrust deep inside her. Her voice mouthed quick moans - moans mixing in with those of the girl whose cock she was riding. Her bubbly butt slammed against Kallen’s hips over and over - its rich flesh jiggling like jelly whenever she brought it down. Kallen could do little more but push her pelvis up - meeting C.C. at the low point of her bounces in order to pound her butthole well. Her blood pooled near the four stumps of her arms - dying C.C.’s thighs red as her legs moved across the stumps.

The green-haired girl reached for Kallen’s tits as she kept bouncing on top of her dick - but this time, her grasp was different. Instead of just kneading her titties, C.C. began stretching them out - pulling them away from Kallen’s chest. At first, Kallen didn’t see its significance, taking it as another way her cook played with her boobs. She only realized what C.C. was doing as the witch slipped a knife under the base of her huge knocker - the sharp blade easily slipping through her skin. She grit her teeth to ignore the initial pain - the agony soon looping back to pleasure. But at that point, C.C. was already done with cutting her boob off - the green-haired girl wasting no time in slicing off the sack of fat and meat.

Kallen was prepared for the agony that came as the green-haired girl used the knife on her second breast - matching the slice of the bloody knife with an enthusiastic thrust. Her cock swelled inside the tight fit that was C.C.’s anus - before releasing her load as blood and fat began to leak out of the wound opening on her chest. C.C. kept bouncing on top of her for a little longer - before her girl cum sprayed out of her unobstructed snatch, showering Kallen’s abdomen with it.

Getting off Kallen’s dick, her ass now dripping with the pilot’s semen, C.C. quickly walked over to the stove - and dropped both of Kallen’s large titties on top of a frying pan. Immediately, they both began sizzling - the fat from within them slowly flowing out as C.C. began to fry the half-Japanese girl’s tits. 

Leaving them sizzling for the moment, C.C. took up a spit before returning to where Kallen was - seeing how hazy the look in her eyes was. The loss of blood must have taken its toll on the pink-haired girl… C.C. just hoped Kallen would be able to feel it as she spitted her. She thrust the spit up Kallen’s asshole - the tight hole offering far more resistance to the pole than C.C.’s butt did moments before. Kallen just watched the green-haired girl at work - her cock throbbing erect once more as the cold pole rubbed against her prostate. A peaceful look appeared on her face as she felt the spit pierce through her guts - Kallen knowing that her life was at its end.

“Mother…” The face of her mother, a Japanese woman who fell to drug abuse, appeared in her mind. She was still rotting in jail… Kallen wondered if her fate would ever turn for the better. “Brother…” Her brother flashed before her eyes, too - his death was the motivation to join the rebellion against Britannia in the first place. Now, as the result of that decision, she was dying - but not in the way she could have ever predicted. She willingly let herself be turned into a meal for all of them… Lelouch’s face flashed before her eyes as well - Kallen remembering the few kisses they shared. Now she’d never know if he was just leading her on… “Hope you… enjoy my meat… Lelouch…” With that one final thought, Kallen Kozuki, the ace pilot of the Black Knights, finally died - all of her limbs gone, her breasts cut off, and halfway through her impalement. And with her dick as hard as it could get.

C.C. didn’t fail to see that Kallen’s cock was ready for one more go - but she kept going with the spit. She wouldn’t want the spit to change its angle once she let go of it. Only after the tip emerged from between Kallen’s slightly parted lips, the green-haired girl let go of it - grabbing a knife once again. With one quick slice she cleanly chopped off Kallen’s cock right at the base - two weak streams of blood leaking from the stump of it.

Following that, C.C. picked up the spit - and put it in one of the ovens. There, Kallen’s limbless torso would roast - what flesh still remained on it turned a delicious brown color. She put the pizza in an oven, too - the meat-covered disc baking for a while. Kallen’s titties were almost done frying at that point, too - C.C. taking them off the plate and getting a few good bites of it. She just wanted to taste them, though - her main meal would be the pizza. Kallen’s fried titties would serve as a special dessert for Lelouch - the Black Knight’s leader deserving the most unique meal. Other Black Knights would feast either on the pizza or on Kallen’s roasted corpse.

Kallen’s head would go to Lelouch too - Zero able to enjoy the head of the former captain of his guard as a fucktoy whenever he preferred. Preserving it was a laughably easy task for her. And the same went for Kallen’s dick - though C.C. kept it for herself. She wanted a toy like that for a while - and Kallen’s dick proved to be plenty of fun over the course of her preparing her. In fact, she tested it out for the first time while watching Kallen’s body roast in the oven. Her mouth watered as its delicious taste filled her nostrils - the witch taking happy glances at the pizza as well. She gleefully thrust Kallen’s dick into her snatch - fucking herself with the flesh dildo while watching the peaceful dead face of its owner.


End file.
